


【TK】【架空】薄荷Candy（完结）

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【TK】【架空】薄荷Candy（完结）

“你们听说了吗？近藤小姐最近要结婚了……”

“听说还是奉子成婚。”

“不管怎么说，到了33岁终于结婚了。啊，不过还要参加婚礼，真的好麻烦……”

几个总务科的年轻女职员聚在茶水间里叽叽喳喳，最后话题就变成了婚礼那天要穿什么衣服，要不哪天一起去买吧。

但此刻是午休时间，谁不能责怪她们旁若无人的八卦行为，但那句“33岁才嫁出去”的说法，还是说者无心，听者有意地“刺伤”了正好前来使用咖啡机的堂本光一先生的心。

作为一名职场精英，且自小学开始就被学校里的女孩子偷偷选为“校草头牌”，他怎么也没想到，自己不仅没有按照计划在28岁结婚，且一晃到了33岁这个会被人内涵的年龄段。

他工作的这家建筑师事务，在业界颇为有名，参与了不少有名的项目。前两年他还拿到业内一个含金量不低的个人奖项，拿着奖杯的照片登上某行业杂志后，他的爱慕者就扩展到了半个建筑设计行业，就连这家事务所的推特账号,粉丝数都开始成几何状增加。

尽管他被人在某留言板上形容为“建筑界的王子”，但实际上，他绝没有——同事间传说的“独身主义”，或同行猜测的“眼高于顶”——那样的高傲心理，究其原因，只能说他对伴侣的想象太过具体的同时，又太超脱现实。

从小收巧克力收到手软，但直到大学快毕业也没交往过一个女朋友……对此太过好奇的邻居高山家的小妹妹曾经这样问过：“你为什么都不交女朋友？”

面对才进入青春期，对感情有着朦胧向往的小女孩的问题，说话直接的光一大哥哥，语气温柔，但十分直白地回答：“我不喜欢的女孩子，结婚的话也不想和女孩子结，所以不会交女朋友。”  
愣了好几十秒才终于反应过来的小女孩，发出了巨大的尖叫声。等一下，等一下，她在脑中飞速消化这段爆炸性的告白。

“哎？不喜欢女孩子的意思是，喜欢男孩子？”

“是。”

“但是，你想和男孩子结婚？”

“嗯，想要住在一起，门牌只需要写一个名字那种。”

光……光一哥哥……居然是想改姓的那一边的嘛？！

被彻底击沉的小女孩，此刻突然变得十分清醒了，她用一副远超她年龄的成熟口稳指出：“可是，我听说我国的婚姻制度，好像还没有这么开放的条款呢。”但是听到她这么说，大哥哥好像很难过的样子，她想了想，又补充说：“不过，以后人权保障会更进步的，我会祝福你的。”

时间距离此时的对话已过去了差不多10年，他并非没有过交往对象，事实上在他身上充分体现了什么叫“男女通吃”。可惜的是，不管他怎么认真付出，到头来得到的回应却总是“你和我想得不一样，抱歉”，或“我没想过要这么沉重的感情”。

最近，他对于“开始”也有些怯意了，或者他真的会和同事们评价的那样，单身到头了……在茶水间无意中听到的话，让他有几分沮丧，好在下午的工作十分具有挑战性，他很快沉迷了进去。  
当天晚上，他回到家，拿出邮箱里的邮件。夹在零星的广告宣传单中间的，还有一封自老家寄来的婚礼请柬。

没想到隔壁的小女孩都到了结婚年纪，他走进电梯，按了按钮的同时，掏出口袋里的笔在请柬回执上的“参加”选项上画了个圈。

出了电梯，走几步就是自己的房间，他掏出钥匙，打开门，就在把点灯开关打开的瞬间，他背后突然传来了一个年轻男孩子的声音。

“先生，你是住在这里的住户吧？”

真是个好看又帅气的人。

不过眼神怎么这么可怕？

这两个念头前后脚从堂本刚脑中冒出来。不过，他开始从事这份志愿者工作开始，也遇到过各种各样的人的反应。咽了咽口水，他很快镇定了下来，掏出自己的服务卡，然后又拿出了印刷品传单。  
“您好，我叫堂本刚，是这家流浪动物救助机构的工作人员。请问，您考虑领养宠物吗？”

自我介绍的同时，他摆出了自认最为灿烂的笑容。

不过，半脚踏进房门，此刻有点姿势扭曲地回头看过来的男人的脸上，似乎没有松动的迹象。

“……请您相信我。我也和公寓管理员确认过了，这里可以养宠物。”他保持着笑容继续说道，同时他的余光瞄到了这位0501号住户手上拿着的信件，啊，大概是收到前女友寄来的结婚请柬，才会心情如此不佳吧。

“现在，请您先了解一下关于我们的项目就好，”带着一点点同情，他努力把手中的印刷品递到对方手中。对方犹豫了一下，接过了那张纸，“嗯，我会看看的。”他说，虽然表情依然冷漠，但语气却没有不耐烦，用词还十分礼貌。

刚有些惊讶地低头行礼，然后等他进了门，房门关上才直起身，打算离开。路上他清点了一下印刷品的数量，这附近的几栋公寓居然都没有禁止养宠物的规定，不得不说是他的好运。但即使如此，真正领养的人也十分有限。即使是有领养意愿的人，能够度过考察期也是问题。

养宠物并不像大家想的那么容易，动物也有各种各样的性情，也未必能和主人合拍，这些年宠物遗弃数量持续上升，另一方面，被捕获的流浪动物，如果不能在有限的时间区域内被领养，等待它们的命运就是被安乐死。

“我们不可能拯救所有的动物，即使只能帮极少的流浪动物找到合适的主人，我们的工作也足够有意义了。堂本君就抱着这个念头参与就好了。”

在他参与到这个组织做志愿者时，一位女性前辈这样告诉他。或许，只是想告诉他要量力而行吧，越是与福祉相关的机构或社团组织，越是需要保持冷静的思考，太过情感用事，反而影响判断的正确性。

他并非不懂这个道理，但有时候……回头看了看道路尽头，那几栋矗立着的高层建筑物，刚暗自想着，今天到底能有多少收获呢？

这之后的几天，刚接到了不少咨询的电话。可能是建在城市公园附近，又不禁养动物的公寓，不免会让人产生几分“要不我也试试”的念头。

其中有一位目前独居在家的主妇，丈夫单身到外地工作，女儿已经上大学离家，在听刚的说明时，她就似乎有几分兴趣。这样的对象，一般刚会把她划进期待list。另外的电话也大都是他事前判断希望较大的对象。

唯一的意外是那位0501号的“失恋先生”。更让他咋舌的是，对方打来电话时的第一句话还是“我是堂本……”

“你说什么？”他太过吃惊，这句回应说得十分不客气。但对方却没有在意，只是冷静地说明道，“我是住在xx公寓0501号的堂本光一，我去贵司的网站去仔细看过了，我想试着领养一只宠物犬……”  
最后，他表示已经准备好了所有需要提供的资料，而下周末的时候，就可以把那只宠物犬送到他家。挂上电话，刚几乎完全想不起应对了些什么。

这不会是什么玩笑吧？

根本没有抱希望的那个人，竟然是行动最为迅速的。而且，还这么巧合的姓什么堂本？

但他最担心的还在于，那位堂本先生选择的是一只与人十分不亲近的吉娃娃犬，她倒不是被遗弃的，是被主人亲自送来，拜托他们寻找新的主人的，“这孩子和我女儿实在无法共处，”那位女主人脸上带着愧疚，但态度也很坚决。于是他们的负责人就接手了它，并开始寻找合适的饲主。

这只吉娃娃犬品相极好，有兴趣试养的人也不少，但大都觉得她不和人亲近，就此放弃了。当然，短时间让主人和宠物建立感情并不容易，特别是他们送出去的很多动物都有被遗弃的创伤，更难亲近人。也正因此，最终在这种情况下还决定留下它们的主人，大多日后也会善待它们。

不过，这只吉娃娃大概还是会被送回来吧……把它送上门时，他还是不免有些悲观的想到，毕竟接过宠物箱的男人，脸上的表情实在看不出什么热情。

但犬用厕所、各种宠物用品却买了个齐全，连狗粮都买了好几种不同的品牌和口味，刚看着那些东西不禁想，这人是不是有钱到了金钱观扭曲的程度啊，若是两周后他觉得不行，这些东西怎么办，他们这个团体可不接受宠物用品的捐赠，他不会负责拿走的。

然而这番担忧在两周后，他再次上门时被眼前所见的事实击了个粉碎：这个在短短两周内，体型突然快速发育，毛色变得焦黄锃亮，被男主人活像抱婴儿一样抱在右手手臂中，不仅不反抗，还舒服地发出呼噜声的奇怪生物是谁啊？

刚瞪大了眼睛，半天说不出话。

喂！！那是狗狗，和婴儿不一样！

按照工作流程，试养的2周和寄养性质差不多，一般来说是让想收养宠物的人对小动物有所了解，这一过程中，如果想要放弃，可以立刻提出来，未必等到2周结束。

当然，其中大部分人都会试满2周时间，再做出决定。

在此时提出正式收养的要求后，大多流浪动物保护志愿机构会设定一至两个月的考察期。也就是说，自正式提出收养要求的当天算起，到这个时间区域结束时，工作人员会上门回访宠物的生活情况，如果工作人员判定主人有严重失职或有虐待动物嫌疑的行为，该机构可以立即停止这种收养关系。

刚所在的这家机构，考察期设定为40天。截至目前他还没亲身遇到虐待宠物的行为，倒是大多数人要么出于想要表现的心理，或仅仅是新鲜劲儿没过，宠物骤然出现肥胖嫌疑的情况占了大多数。  
往往需要和主人一起做信息登记的同时，善意提醒他们，肥胖对宠物没有好处，还是加强锻炼以及合理化喂食更为重要。

但就算是已经对这种现实见怪不怪了，在看到一只这恐怕是巨型吉娃娃的新品种犬类时，刚还是有些目瞪口呆的感觉。

“堂本先生……其实有一种观点认为，造成宠物过度肥胖也是一种虐待行为，还是请您保证宠物能够得到最低需要的运动量才行。”

再次确定了主人的领养意愿，他拿出一份格式固定的文件，简单收集一下关于宠物的情况，和以前收到的领养人资料一并归档后，他的工作就算可以结束了。只是这只吉娃娃犬前后两个月的变化过于明显，导致刚忍不住出声提醒。

“我现在每天晚上都会带这孩子去隔壁的公园散步，为了保证它每天都能在固定时间运动，我会把加班改到在家里进行。”

结果，主人的回答十分恳切。然后沙发边的金属制边桌上，的确还摆着好几本宠物相关的书籍，内页上还贴了不少便签。显然是认真阅读过了。这让刚不禁有些怀疑，是不是他们的工作失误，搞错了这只狗狗的品种，或许它原本就不是一只吉娃娃，而是别的什么品种，这样的个头十分正常。

“嗯，那个公园我也去过两次，光是人走一圈也挺累的。”

“是啊，所以这孩子走了差不多1/4的距离就要我抱。”

刚想回答什么，却找不到合适的词汇。那个公园并不大，说“人走一圈也挺累”完全是客气，3/4的路程被主人抱着的情况并不算“犬的散步”，只能算“人的负重散步”。

以及不知为何，他还觉得现在安稳躺在主人大腿上，头仰过主人手臂，仰头看向他的那只吉娃娃犬，露出了一个十足的炫耀眼神。

不，这是错觉，狗狗哪有什么表情。

刚摇了摇头，决定放弃这个话题。再次确认了主人的领养意愿后，他从包里拿出笔，进行最后的登记工作。并从第一个问题开始问起。

“请问名字是？”

“……堂本光一。”

对方的回答有些迟疑，眼神里还透着“到底要问几次”的不解，刚突然觉得这位先生的脱线思维实在和第一印象中的精干模样不符，带着一点儿笑意，他极为耐心地再次发问，“不，我是问您的宠物。它叫什么名字。”

“Pan。”

好像他表情有点儿不自在……但刚看在眼里后，没有表现出来，反正摆出一副更为正经的表情重复了一遍，“Pan？”在表格里写了两笔后，又问，“啊，是彼得·潘的潘吧？”  
“不，就是普通的Pan。”

“普通是指？”

“Bread。”

似乎没明白他对Pan的疑问来自哪里，被提问的人突然冒出了一个英文做解释。听完这个解释，刚也不禁在内心中发出了英文惊叹词：What？

但是，仔细看看吉娃娃的毛色……以前在寄养场所看，它的毛色是那种淡黄色，有点儿灰头土脸的感觉，但现在毛比以前蓬松了很多，而且怎么说呢，腹部的白毛以及背上发亮的黄毛搭配起来，还真有几分刚刚出炉的吐司面包的感觉，香甜又柔软。

他因为下午还要赶去学校，把回访的时间约在早上，也没来得及吃早饭。原本还能忍耐一会儿，但这么被自己的想象力一刺激，本来就很有刚需的胃，发出了“咕噜”一声响亮的抗议。

这下可太丢人了……刚握着笔的手突然僵硬起来，但他还是努力奋笔疾书，恨不得能早早结束，早早离开。

唯一值得庆幸的就是，他们今后也没机会再见了。草草写完了全部内容，刚恨不得要跳起来告辞，但就在他匆匆收拾文件的时候，突然听到对面传来一句令人意外的邀请，“既然工作结束了，要不要一起吃个早饭？”

光一还是第一次走进公寓附近的这家面包店吃早餐，同行的还是一个比自己年轻了不少的，几乎算陌生的男孩子。

把装着牛角面包和美式咖啡的托盘放在桌上，他突然有点儿不自在。

现在是周末的早餐高峰时间，就餐区的七八张桌子几乎坐满了人，大多是三两个女性朋友结伴而来，隔壁桌则坐了一对上班族模样的情侣，也许一会儿还要去上班，都穿着通勤的制服。  
“抱歉，让你久等了，一直等蛋挞出炉……”

听到声音，他抬眼看过去，一副典型大学生打扮的男孩，托着内容物比他丰富许多的托盘，走到对面的座位上。坐下后，又把背在身后的背包调整到身侧。

似乎是感受到了他的目光，男孩抬起眼睛，又有些不好意思地垂下去说，“我也没想到自己这么饿……”

之前与他对话时，由于吐字清晰的关系，给人很稳重的感觉，但现在却有些黏黏糊糊的。再加上脸上线条不那么棱角分明，他低头笑起来的时候，就显得比实际年龄更轻了。

其实也没有什么，他领养了一只宠物犬，然后顺便和领养机构的员工一起吃一顿早饭。但他就是有些心虚，隔壁的人会怎么看待他们的关系，既不像同事，也不像兄弟，而且年龄也没有悬殊到像父子的地步。

拿着牛角面包的手，突然有些僵硬，但一个蛋挞突然被递到了眼前，同步传来的还有略带兴奋的声音，“堂本先生，我刚才听您和店员说，不喜欢吃甜食。但这个蛋挞一点儿都不甜，要不要尝尝？”

“哎？”

光一楞了一下，有点儿小心翼翼地接过来。虽然有些将信将疑，但还是试探着咬了一小口。说不上不甜，但也没有过于甜腻的感觉。他点了头，接着又问，“……我们可以不用互相称呼‘堂本先生’和‘堂本君’吗？”

这下轮到对面的人愣住了，但很快，他又露出了类似他们第一次见面时的灿烂笑容，“那……光一先生？”

“刚君？”大概是受到了这个笑容的影响，他鬼使神差地接口道。但几乎立刻就后悔了，他这是在干嘛？像是急于掩饰似的，他拿起杯子，喝了口咖啡，然后又问，“刚才说你下午要去学校，你在学校学什么？”

“嗯，学经济。”

“哎？经济吗？”

“嗯，有很多人都不信，不过我不打算去银行之类的工作，”感受到他语气里的惊讶，刚习以为常地解释了一句。他把最后一点儿面包塞进嘴里，接着又问，“我看到光一先生的资料，您是建筑师吧？可是您家墙边的书架上，好像摆了很多天文，还有自然什么的杂志哎，这有什么关系吗？”

“也没有啦，是我的兴趣。”

他以前还挺有兴趣跟人说起《相对论》什么的话题，但在碰了几次壁之后，再和人说起兴趣方面的话题时，就变得一语带过了。他并不是什么宇宙发烧友，也没有那种和所谓同好聚在一起，探讨什么最新研究理论的兴趣。只是单纯地觉得有趣。不过这些年下来，他也终于明白，比起那种让大多数人都能产生共鸣的音乐，电影或者旅游话题，宇宙空间什么实在太小众了。

但万万没想到的是，对面的男孩眼睛突然亮了起来，“下个月的4日，是周日，要不要一起去未来科技馆？那里有个最新的宇宙空间展。”

哎？

虽然在共进早餐的时候，听到那个邀请时，他忍不住在心里发出了巨大的惊叹，导致他一时秀逗，答应了下来。但在约定的时间和地点，见到了被一群年龄不一的小孩子围成一圈的堂本刚时，不禁发出了更大的惊叹。

这家伙除了在流浪动物救助机构工作外，还和幼稚园有什么关系吗？他对自己未来的职业规划到底是怎样的呀？

他几乎想要开溜了，但对方已经看到了他，而且立即挥起了手，“光一先生，这边！”

他只好硬着头皮走过去，还没走到刚面前，就听到他非常高兴地对那些孩子说，“这是个对宇宙超懂的大哥哥，有什么问题你们可以问他，知道吗？但是要乖乖听话，不能乱跑。”

你到底在乱说什么？！反驳还没来得及出口，那些孩子已经异口同声地行礼道：“请多多关照！”

话音未落，他就感觉自己在一种不可抗力的推动下，进入科技馆。然后，刚在他身边似乎是打了一个“抱歉，抱歉”的手势。

最后，他莫名其妙地客串了大半天的“科学哥哥”，被一个接一个的问题弄到头晕脑胀，他连续画半个月的设计图，也没有这么累的感觉。

回到家，他几乎瘫在玄关，但还是打起精神对跟在后面的回来，说想顺便看看Pan的刚质问道，“到底怎么回事，你这是欺诈。”

被质问的对象，其实也有点儿面如死灰。看来小孩子的能量确实有些过剩。“……我的手都要被那个操作杆搞肿了，你必须给我一个合理的解释。”虽然他也玩得有些小开心，不过总要给他说明情况吧？

他就这么靠在墙边，半仰着头看着对方，等着他开口。但没有等到回答，撑在地上的右手却被抓了起来。

刚拉着他的手掌和手腕摸了两下，突然说了句“对不起，让我进屋一下”，就放下他匆匆冲进去。他被这莫名其妙的举动给弄楞了，也反应不过来阻止。屋里传来了不知道什么的动静，接着刚手里抓着卷成卷的毛巾又跑了出啦。

“抱歉，我都没有注意到，”他说着，再次捉住了他的手腕，轻轻地用毛巾敷在他的手掌和手腕处，“光一先生还要画图吧？”

热度慢慢传递过来，原本那种又麻又涨的感觉淡化了很多，但不知为何，热毛巾的影响有些过度，连脸颊也突然变得有些发烫，心跳也跟着不断加快。  
不可以！

光一猛地撤回了手，又用左手抢过对方手里的毛巾，“……我自己来就可以了。”

“有点儿淡，不要紧吧？”

把马克杯放在桌上时，光一说道。右手腕还有点儿麻，他又不习惯用左手，刚才操作咖啡机的时候，选错了按钮，这两杯咖啡都明显加水过多。

“谢谢。”

脸上写满了不安的年轻人接过来时，很有礼貌的回道。

厨房的这张桌子并不小，但刚恰好坐在转角位置，导致现在两人的距离有些局促，光一想坐到他对面去，但又不想让对方觉得自己在不满什么。

虽然有点儿失望，还觉得有几分莫名其妙，但他并不讨厌和小孩子相处，久违地踏进科技馆，说不开心绝对是说谎。

不过，他还是想听听其中的缘由。

但还来不及说话，Pan突然从一边的沙发上跳下来，向他们这边跑过来，光一伸手招呼它，它却朝着刚的方向蹭了过来，毛发松软的脑袋在他裤脚上蹭了一会儿，才像突然发现搞错了对象似的，以一种和体型不大相符的灵活姿势360度转身，朝着光一的方向扑去，看它凑过来，光一也没嫌弃它认不清主人，笑着抬手，把圆滚滚的Pan捞起来，抱到腿上。

再抬起头，发现坐在自己身侧的人，此刻正一脸雀跃的表情看向自己，一扫之前的拘谨，“怎么了？”他更不自在了，于是特意加重了语气问道。

“没什么。”

刚好像察觉到了什么，坐姿都正了正，但停了一会儿又说，“光一先生是那种沉默时，很容易被误会为‘不高兴’的类型吧？实际上，又很好说话。”

他一直都觉得，与他人交往时应该保持适当的距离，从小到大，也只和极少数的朋友保持着比较亲密的交往。但他也自觉并非难以相处的性格，工作上更是尽量和同事、客户配合，聚餐、迎新会或忘年会也从不拒绝。倒是交往过的人，觉得他和想象中不同，而提出了分手。

他人眼中的自己是什么样呢？但这突如其来的迷茫，怎么可以和才见过几面的年轻人说起。提问的人，大概也是随便感慨一下吧。

摇了摇头，他避开了这个话题，问起了他一直好奇的事情，“你到底打几份工，还有时间学习吗？今天的事情，又是怎么回事？”

“今天的事情很抱歉！”

刚似乎有些心虚，但那双亮晶晶的眼睛看过来，总很难让人拒绝，光一觉得他自己肯定也知道这招屡试不爽。

尽管如此，但他也没有糊弄的意思，而是十分诚恳地解释说，除了在流浪动物保护组织之外，他还参与了不少社会实践，但都是偶尔的兼职，不至于影响学业。“我也不想留级啊。明年就要毕业了，我在准备公务员考试。”

他想报考的是社会福祉部门，叫什么儿童咨询处的工作。光一越听越觉得好奇，他本以为刚对儿童保障制度之类的看法，是那种不切实际的理想化，但意外地很脚踏实地。

偶尔会参与今天这种由各地区自治体组织的，针对辖区内单亲或周末无法陪伴孩子的双职工家庭组织的周末见学活动，说是希望能多接触一些小朋友。

“那天，一不小心就说出口了……”

说到这里，他有点儿不好意思地抬手挠了挠耳边不甚明显的鬓角，顿了顿才又道，“我也没想到光一先生一下子就同意了，好开心。”

“你胡说什么啊！”

光一放在Pan背上的手下意识缩了一下，慌乱地反驳着。真是够了，都30几岁的人了。

“我是说真的嘛。”刚鼓着腮帮子说道，“虽然我也不知道怎么回事，但觉得和光一先生聊天很轻松，这些话，我可是第一次和家人以外的人说起呢，就连朋友也没提过。”

光一有些愧疚。因为父母常年生活在国外，所以刚是在爷爷奶奶身边长大的，他又没有兄弟姐妹，也许只是把这种憧憬恰好投射在自己身上，进而愿意和他有所亲近罢了，而他却在想些失礼的事情。  
不过反过来道歉也很奇怪，刚的辩驳并不是强调什么，更像小孩子和长辈无意识地撒娇。

“不过，我今天没有打扰你吧？”

把杯子里最后的一点咖啡喝掉，刚又问道。

“什么打扰？”

“就是……不会和女朋友约好了吧？那样的话，我就告辞了。”

“你怎么会这么想？”

光一不解地挑了挑眉，他的想法也太跳跃了吧？

“嗯，我看你好像有点儿走神……”

原来他不自觉的慌张完全被刚看在了眼里，光一暗自叹了口气。虽然不直刚是怎么想的，但如果对方想和他保持私人联络关系的话，有件事他必须对他说清楚才行。就是不知道他听完，还会不会再与他联络了。

抬起头，他直视着对方的眼睛说道，“我没有女朋友，也不会交女朋友，我只喜欢男人。”

堂本刚，21岁，遇到了人生的最大危机。

“我说，你怎么了，发什么神经，赶紧起床，要赶不上上课了。”

和他同住一间公寓的冈田同学的声音，把他从自我嫌弃中拉回了现实，他习惯性想掀开被子下床洗漱，但很快就想起了自己此刻僵直在床上的原因，于是把被子抱得更紧了。

这个此地无银三百两的动作，让室友一下就明白了是怎么回事。他跨步到床边，伸手就扯刚的被子，刚当然不想让他得手。但僵持了一会儿后，两人都有些无聊的松了手。

“不就是最近有点太精神了吗？有什么了不起的，”室友撇撇嘴，一副了然的样子，“床单和裤子什么的晚上再洗吧，你不知道田中老师最喜欢点名吗？你不心疼学分，我还心疼。”

被他这么现实的一催促，刚立刻从床上跳了起来，但弄脏的内裤实在不舒服，他只好一边让室友转头，一边在柜子里翻出新的换上。接着快速换好衣服，洗漱，抓着课本和室友冲出了公寓。

好在他们合租的房子就在大学隔壁的一条街上，总算有惊无险地在讲师进门前冲进了教室。不过后面的好位置早就没有了，刚只好在室友仿佛要杀人一样的眼神中坐在了第一排。

不就是个春梦吗，有什么好扭捏的。

他一早就从室友眼神中读到了这个信息。他不喜欢和同性的朋友聊女孩子什么的话题，觉得背后对人评头论足十分失礼，但也不排斥偶尔说几句无伤大雅的风流事。

就好比现在被朋友嘲笑欲求不满，虽然有几分丢脸，但只要他下决心盯准对方，就早晚能嘲笑回来。所以，问题的本质是，他梦里的那个对象。

被他压在身下的人，无框的眼镜快滑到鼻尖，所以他能看清那双微阖的双眸充盈着水光，发出有些沙哑喘息的双唇不规律开合……而他也因这样异常艳丽的刺激而攀上了巅峰。

糟糕透了，他梦到与男人纠缠也算了，竟然还具象化到了一个认识的人的程度。白皙的皮肤，柔软的头发，还有挺直的鼻梁，狭长的双眸，怎么看都能对号入座在名为堂本光一的男人身上。

光一说喜欢男人，也包括了和男人做这种事吗？抬手捂住了半边脸，他脑子里开始冒出这个念头后，竟然浑身不对劲地又有些蠢蠢欲动了。此刻，讲台前的田中开始放起了一段视频短片，同时，为了不影响大家观看，他走到了教室靠内侧的墙边。

确定他不会看到自己，刚伸手抓住了坐在隔壁的冈田的手，被吓了一跳的朋友差点儿跳起来，“你发什么神经？”“没事。”刚松开了手，捂着渐渐平缓下来，跳动节奏变得正常的心脏，暗自想到：确定一下我不是喜欢男人。

还不到初夏，但太阳很足透过玻璃窗照进来，刚觉得半天身子都在发烫。

这家咖啡馆是大学附近最受欢迎的一间，物美价廉是一方面，有一扇大落地窗，外面的情况可以一览无余也有着极大吸引力。倒不是说大家有什么“观察癖”，而是先隔着窗子打个招呼，再进门，是情侣们最乐此不疲的游戏。

但眼下，街对面的一排老建筑物正在进行翻新，之前的部分拆除工程已经进行了一段时间，被苫布遮挡的建筑物大概也影响了大家的心情。原本抢手的靠窗位置现在变得门可罗雀，店员在问了刚是不是一个人后，仍然把他带到了这唯一的空位上。

这种说热也不算热，但还到不了让空调卖力工作程度的时期其实很恼人。刚看了会儿应考的教材，精神就开始无法集中于书本了，于是抬起头，看向窗外。

让他失常的不是天气，也不是室友调侃他是不是进入了发情期，刚再清楚不过在自己脑子里奔腾不息的是什么，所以在那个几乎说得上让他魂牵梦萦的身影突然地闯入视线中时，他几乎以为自己又在做什么白日梦了。

但店员来帮他加水时的脚步和衣服的摩擦声，以及细碎的水声让他确定身处现实。从他的位置看过去，距离不近，看不清从那处封闭的建筑物里走出来的男人的表情，但也不算远，隐约看得清他精心定型的头发和剪裁合体的西装款式，还有那挺拔的身姿……不过可能因为室外温度更高的原因吧，他一边和身边的人说话，一边频繁地扶着架在鼻梁上的无框眼镜。

可能几次见到对方时都是私人时间，柔顺垂下的头发和T恤、休闲长裤，外搭一件半长款衬衫的打扮，让他看起来更像个比自己高几届的学长。眼前这典型职场精英的模样让刚感到陌生，两人的距离也仿佛骤然拉开。

他楞了一会儿，接着就看到男人对着其他几个人行了礼，向不远处的车站方向走了。

刚猛地跳起来，拿起桌上的书本，也没有收进包里，就冲到柜台前结账，然后匆匆推开门追了出去。

“光一先生……”

听到声音，被叫了名字的人有些迟疑地转头，对上那对略带戒备眼眸，刚反而怔住了，他根本没想好要说什么，就贸然出了声。

“嗯……我刚才在咖啡馆看书的时候，正好看到光一先生了，”与其找什么借口，还不如实话实说，刚感觉到他的视线在他拿在手上的书上扫过，接着面部表情就放松了，“啊，刚君在这附近上学？”  
刚点了点头，快步迈到光一身边才回答“是”，想了一下又问，“对面的工程是光一先生负责吗？”

“是事务所的工作。”

“现在要回去了？”

“不，还有些事情要沟通，去车里拿些东西。”

刚这才发现，他手里还拿着工程用的安全帽。于是把手里的书塞进包里，说道，“那我也帮忙吧，反正我现在也没事了，正要回家。”

迟疑了片刻，光一点了点头，并道谢说，“那就拜托了。”

前面不远处有个小型停车场，光一那辆写着事务所名字的车停在角落里，他打开后备箱盖，搬起了其中的一个纸箱，刚跟着搬起了另外一个。

纸箱没有装满，也不沉。但光一托着箱子去关后备箱盖的时候，却显得有些吃力。刚探头看过去，那个箱子里装了不少建材的样品，重量完全不能同日而语。

他问要不要把东西放在这边一些，得到的回答是，两边的东西是给不同部门的，他再问要不要换时，光一则笑着摇了摇头，锁好车门，直接往回走了。刚急忙追上去了。

“我以为建筑师的工作只需要画好图纸就行了呢。”

“从预算到流程的把控，都是我的工作……”

刚没想到他会仔细把自己的工作内容解释给他听，但听光一条理分明的讲述很有意思，他这个完全的外行也能感觉到，他在工作中一定深得大家信任  
。  
刚跟着光一从一条很容易被人忽视的小巷拐进去，走到那处封闭的建筑物的临时入口，大概是跟着光一的缘故，保安没有问刚是谁，只是叮嘱他，没有安全设备不能进入施工现场。光一对保安回说，他只帮忙把东西放进办公室。

又往前走了一段，刚觉得保安应该听不到了才问：“哎？现场很危险吗？光一先生不要紧吗？”

“我也不怎么来现场，不过，我们的工作从某种意义上说，也是从最根本的地方开始，保证建筑物的安全性，不仅是施工的时候，还有今后会使用这栋建筑物的所有人，让他们能够安心……”

这也太帅了吧？刚觉得自己活像春心萌动的高中女生，在往办公室走的这段路上，脚步都有点儿像踩棉花，以致于他忽略了光一在快进门时说的“不要关门”。

等听到门即将合上时发出的那声机械轻响，他再去用脚卡门已经来不及了，最后的一点缝隙，在他眼前合拢了个严实。

完蛋了，刚在心里哀嚎，刚才光一明明提醒过他，这扇门里外都需要刷卡才能打开，他这回不是完全帮了倒忙？

把箱子放在开会用的长桌上，刚沮丧地道歉。但光一反而安慰他说，已经和建筑公司的人约好了接下来的会面，在里面等一会儿也不要紧。

话虽如此，但屋里完全不通风，即使站在唯一能打开的窗子边，也没有空气流动的感觉。刚沉默着不知道该说什么好，光一更不是健谈的人，此刻靠在长条桌边，也一言不发。

他微垂着头，纤细的脖颈自衬衫领子处露出，刚能看清有细细的汗水自颈间渗了出来，看着看着，他开始觉得呼吸不畅。急忙别开了视线，并大幅往旁边挪了挪，接着有些急于找到话题一般问，“Pan最近好吗？”

其实距离他上次看到Pan的时间不过两周，这句话毫无价值，而且一想起那天，刚的脑子里又开始自动闪现出光一对他说的那番话，还有说起这番话时那副认真又神情复杂的模样。

光一头也没抬地回答“挺好”。两人一来一回说了几句后，就又沉默了了。刚想了想，又提起最近非常热的电影，但光一没看过，然后他又想问问宇宙射线，不过想到自己对此毫无认知，也只好放弃了。

就在他努力东拉西扯话题时，旁边的光一突然转过脸，吐字清晰地有几分质问意味地说道，“和我独处让你不自在吗？”

他的表情不知道该形容为生气还是难过，眉头微蹙着，藏在镜片后的眼眸略带闪烁，但在他惊讶地转头与他对视时，也没有错开视线，刚反而觉得更加心虚了。

他说不出话来，但对方也没理会他，而是又径自接了一句，“你也不是看到所有的女孩子都会有反应吧，为什么觉得我会这样？”

“哎？”

刚这回是另一种意义的愣了，但还是下意识地反驳，“我没有那么想……”但是，他又不好解释自己在想什么，犹豫着，就看到光一咬了咬嘴唇，把头扭了回去。

“对不起，是我太冲动了，你当没有听到吧……”他有些泄气地低下头，声音有些模糊地说道。听到他这么说，刚突然有些火，虽然他自知理亏，但还是有些冲动地抢白道，“光一先生为什么要这么说？换个角度看，光一先生是社会精英，而我还是毫无经验，也没有存款的学生，你不是也可以觉得我根本配不上你吗？”

顿了一下，他站直了身体，大步跨到光一面前，又追问似地说道，“你会这么想吗？”光一没有抬头，他也不在意地盯着他暴露在他面前的后脑勺看，过了好一会儿，他终于妥协一样抬了头，面无表情，显得十分强硬，但微红的脸颊却似乎暴露了什么。

这一瞬间，刚觉得一种大约可以算是直感的东西异常活跃起来，正快速在身体内流动，并直达身体的每一处细枝末端。他想起那天在科技馆，光一对着那些孩子讲的不知关于小行星，还是彗星之类的话题。这一刻的光一和他大约也像原本在各自轨道上运行的星体，虽然相隔甚远，却在某个巧合的时刻无限接近，如果不做些什么，就这样擦身而过，再无紧紧相依的机会……

应该遵从这种直感的牵引吗？还是留在安全的轨道？在他问自己的同时，似乎早有答案自然浮出。

“光一先生，可以和我以结婚为前提交往吗？”

而就在这句话脱口的几乎同时，门边传来了一声清晰的电子锁解锁声，还有明显的脚步声。听到声音，一直僵硬着的人一下挺直了身体，就连脸上的红润也奇迹一样瞬间褪去了。

刚转身看着几个穿着工作制服的人鱼贯而入，不甘心地暗自怒吼：可恶，我还没听到答案啊！

The end


End file.
